La Legión
by The Ice Cream Lover
Summary: Cada cierto tiempo ambos mundos chocan, esta colisión puede durar segundos o milenios, este lapso es aprovechado por criaturas perversas e implacables, que toman como alimento almas de bajas vibraciones. Hemos decidido crear una alianza con humanos que poseen habilidades prodigiosas, que nos serán útiles para mantener a raya a estos seres.
1. Génesis

**Decir que los personajes **_**me pertenecen**_**, al igual que la historia. Todo fue ingeniado y construido por el cerebro de azúcar que tengo. Siendo esta unas de las muchas historias que he querido subir pero,por falta de ideas nunca subí. Obviamente, ahora es diferente y aquí se las dejo**

* * *

><p>- Génesis -<p>

* * *

><p>-Ellos son las pistas que me llevarán a ti, siendo yo la llave y tu alma mi tesoro.<p>

Pronuncio como si de un hechizo se tratará en la cima de la torre más alta de toda la ciudad, donde se podía apreciar con todo lujo la metrópoli, aguardaba pacientemente siendo ignorado por los individuos humanos que en la plaza paseaban, charlaban o jugaban con sus mascotas. La enorme capa negra que cubría todo su ser,e impedía distinguir sus rasgos. El cálido y despejado tiempo atmosférico lo dibujaba como una diminuta mancha negra en un hermoso y colorido cuadro del mismísimo Monet. Que aquel ente permaneciera en el mundo humano, quería decir que habrían muchos más por los distintos escondites de la capital y probablemente en las ciudades vecinas, sí, quizá parezca un radio considerablemente pequeño, pero hay que tener en cuenta las enormes dimensiones de las tres ciudades principales. La sombra de la torre encogió cuando aquel sujeto se evaporó de su cima.

* * *

><p>Peter estaba inquieto y le consumía vivo la curiosidad por saber cómo se tomaría Katherine, su pequeño y odioso secreto, quería contarle sin importar cual fuera el precio por dicha insensatez. Únicamente él estaba de acuerdo en contarle, dado que en su pandilla todos los demás no estaban conformes; no confiaban de lleno en su nueva novia, además a penas la conocían y contadas veces la habían visto. Para ellos no era más que una "princesita escondida en colores opacos" y Peter había enloquecido de amor cuando la vio por primera vez en un botellón que llevaron a cabo en la zona más oculta de luces de la zona capitalina de "", gracias a un amigo que casi se podía decir que era de los suyos Samuel Bradley, el mejor amigo de Kathe. Su mirada o su tono de voz honesto y dulce algo tenía la jovencita que al él le cautivo y le seguía hacer sentir apresado en su joven e infanta belleza.<p>

Le había costado que este Sábado la dejarán ir a su casa, pues sus padres eran muy estrictos y no veían de buenas formas el que su querida y santa hija fuera a la morada de su novio teniendo solo 14 días de noviazgo, tras suplicas y promesas relacionadas con la virginidad y los estudios, lograron que Katherine Jade saliera de sus cuatro paredes rumbo a la vivienda de su novio Peter Sheppard. El camino desde su casa hasta "_Lagoon_" fue muy tardío y aburrido, pues su padre no habló de nada con su hija, iba concentrado en tomar las direcciones correctas.

-Estamos por…-La ojicastaña iba hablando por su móvil mirando a través de la ventanilla en busca de alguna señal que le indicara su situación actual-No sé donde estamos, Peter, nos hemos perdido

-Ese muchacho se ve que no es de aquí-gruño su acompañante-no sabe dar indicaciones

-Esto pasa por pretender llevarme a su casa

-No pienso dejarte ir en tranvía

-Y por eso nos perdimos… - le miraba de soslayo con cierta molestia

Al otro lado del teléfono móvil se oyó un suave gimoteo por parte de Peter, ella trató de sonar lo menos ansiosa posible

-¿Qué tal si me dejas al frente del supermercado de la avenida _Miracles,_ papá?

-Dígale pues que la esperé allí

Cedió al fin el escrupuloso de su progenitor, su novio acato y corrió hacía el único supermercado que quedaba en la avenida donde le había propuesto Kathe, quién estaba ahora nerviosa conocía muy bien cuál era la finalidad de todo esto. Wilmar, pretendía que su yerno subiera al coche y le guiara hasta su morada, para así saber donde recogerla cuando tocara las 20:00 p.m, la avenida estaba atravesada por una mediana que conformaba las dos rutas del tranvía y constaba con dos carriles en ambos laterales para los automóviles, aprovechando el semáforo en rojo pararon sin más, justo en la entrada del supermercado donde esperaba Peter y un joven de unos 18 años considerablemente alto, rubio acastañado de cabello liso hasta los hombros y de ojos suavemente azules, se asemejaban al cielo en sus días más fríos, llevaba la capucha de su chaqueta negra, unos vaqueros rotos azules oscuros y unos tenis negros de detalles blancos, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa cautivadora y su mirada era astuta.

-Em.…¡Peter!Ven corre y sube al coche-Dijo

Estaba apoyada en el capó del coche con el antebrazo y una mirada sagaz

-¿Puede subir mi amigo también?-Pregunto con prisa al piloto del auto, que se limito a asentir con la cabeza

-Gracias- agradeció de corazón el rubio

No tenía gana alguna de ir a casa de su amigo andando así que subió enérgico al coche seguido de Peter que trataba de dar indicaciones lo mejor posible, Katherine evitaba reír pero era totalmente incapaz de esconder la sonrisa tras notar el nerviosismo del joven al hablar y el de ojos celestes parecía distraído mirando por la ventanilla. El lugar al cuál se dirigían era un conjunto de grandes bloques que formaban un enorme rectángulo, todos separados unos de otros por un pequeño espacio formado por una diminuta parcela de matorrales, en su zona central tenía un pequeño parque para niños y cuadrados jardines de palmeras y arboles de tamaño medio, y para llegar al bloque 36 debían pasar una especie de pasillos que no daban mucha confianza a altas horas de la noche.

-Llámame cuando me vengas a recoger, ¿vale?- Dijo antes de bajar del automóvil al unisonó con sus dos compañeros.

Miró al coche arrancar y alejarse mientras Peter se andaba al lado del rubio, que miro hacia atrás durante unos instantes hipnotizándola con su mirada y esos sublimes ojos. Por inercia corrió hacía ellos, posicionándose en un costado de su novio que le tomo de la mano y le dio un beso en la coronilla; ambos andaban a grandes zancadas, por momentos le costaba seguirles el ritmo y tenía casi que trotar, y el de ojos hipnóticos volvió a mirarle sumiéndola de nuevo en un relativamente corto sueño que duró sólo unos dos segundos.

-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos

-Gracias, me lo dicen siempre

El tono ciertamente presumido con el que lo dijo le pareció curioso a Katherine, no parecía el típico chico engreído de ojos claros que se luce ante los demás por su atractivo

-Kathe, él es Moisés Nightblue. Moi, ella es Katherine Jade-se apresuro a decir Peter

-Es un placer, Jade

-El…placer es mío

-Peter, ¿cuánto lleváis juntos?- pregunto curioso Moisés

-¡Dos semanas juntos!

Dijeron al mismo tiempo, Katherine & Peter, ambos se miraron y con una sonrisa que ruborizo a la menor llegaron hasta la entrada del bloque 36. Peter, quien hacía poco había cumplido los 18 era de altura media y poseía el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos verdes, su tez era pálida y se hacía de notar aún más por la camiseta negra con estampado de alguna banda de rock desconocida para su novia, como era típico en el llevaba sus tennis rojos con líneas en negro y blanco a los laterales; unos tejones azul desgastado; qué decir de su peinado, tenía el cabello largo y lizo, solía ocultar su ojo izquierdo, no es que fuera atractivo ni mucho menos, pero tenía ese "algo" que atraía a las mujeres. Los tres subieron las escaleras con prisas como si fueran perseguidos por un inexistente peligro.


	2. Colisión

-Colisión-

* * *

><p>Habiendo pasado media hora desde la llegada a casa de Peter, los tres se encontraban en la habitación de este jugando al "Dead Rising 3" debían rotarse el único mando que poseía la batería pues los otros dos estaban sin ella y no podrían ser usados. Era turno de la única chica de la casa, hacía ya años que no jugaba con la Xbox, siempre fue de Play y ahora estaba quedando como una autentica "<em>Enana muy torpe<em>" justo lo que Moisés le dijo cuando un Zombi se le echo encima a su Pj del momento, que se trataba de un moreno con coletas de colegiada, bigote mejicano y un atuendo que constaba de un traje de baño de una pieza con el que exhibía bastante, ¿qué clase de depravado le ponía esa ropa teniendo en cuenta los pedazo de gráficos que te ofrece la Xbox y el juego en sí?

-¿Ella también será parte de la pandilla?

Preguntó Moisés sin piedad alguna, provocándole a la joven una punzada en el pecho, ella inconscientemente dejó de oprimir los botones provocando que el Pj del videojuego se viera en a puros tras chocar de frente con otro automóvil y a su vez los zombis fueran hacia él. No tenía ni la menor idea de porque había Moisés preguntado eso, y el castaño notó su incomodes fulminando al que había preguntado tal cosa.

-No…No creo- pudo decir antes de que la menor tomara la palabra.

-Voy un momento a la cocina a por algo de beber ¿queréis algo?

Y tras la negación de ambos dejó el mando encima de la cama, Moisés la siguió con la mirada hasta que salió por la puerta de la pequeña habitación, posteriormente hizo alguna jugadas mientras Peter se recostaba en la cama con las manos en la nuca cerrando los ojos tras exhalar un largo suspiro que el de ojos claros tomó como una clara muestra de lo molesta que había resultado la pregunta para la pareja. Bien sabía que ella no sería de la pandilla por muy buenas que fueran sus cualidades en este mundo, pero lo que vio en los ojos de Katherine le pareció algo fuera de lo común y cuanto antes lo comentará mejor.

-Lo siento tío, pero escucha esto que te voy a decir ahora

-¿Qué es? Acaso es que tú también me vas a decir que no le diga nada y que la deje por alguien que sirva para "_esto_"

-No, presta atención- se dirigió con seriedad- quizá ella tiene un pequeña oportunidad de entrar en la pandilla.

* * *

><p>La cocina era sencilla con cajones de madera de tonos ébano y el poyo era de color negro, la atmósfera del lugar estaba cargada de un hedor repulsivo similar al butano, Katherine abrió la ventana que daba a un patio luces y se asomó a inhalar y exhalar el aire puro del exterior. Alguien se había dejado la estufa encendida y quizá hubiera sido peligroso que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de ello; aún tomando aire con la cabeza fuera miró de reojo la estufa que estaba completamente cerrada ¿entonces de dónde procedía ese hedor?, ellos eran los únicos que estaban en esa casa y los padres de Peter habían salido mucho antes de que ellos llegarán además ese hedor había sumergido la cocina no hacía mucho rato, pues todavía no había logrado escapar de allí.<p>

"_Sal de aquí, pequeña_"

Por inercia se separo de la ventana en un brusco empujón, ¿qué había sido eso? Era una voz grave y profunda, le penetro en el pecho provocando que todo en ella vibrara de terror; ahora ya estaba claro que no estaban solos y que tenía que avisar a los Moisés y Peter, de seguro ellos debían de saber porque el hedor y esa voz. Por alguna extraña razón sintió la necesidad de huir y de gritar, sí, tenía que gritar, solo así se libraría de esa frustración que estaba a punto de experimentar y es que el hedor aumento y se comenzó a sentir mareada. Luchando por mantenerse cuerda y no pensar en las nauseas avanzo al fin hacía la entrada de la cocina, la habitación no estaba tan lejos. Con unos pocos pasos más sería suficiente, se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en la estufa con la mano izquierda cerca del interruptor de fuego, con cada segundo que pasaba el volumen ocupado por el gas se estaba agravando y el dolor de cabeza estaba siendo insoportable, sino se daba prisa la falta de oxígeno iba a provocar que se desmayara. Luchando por salir de allí su mano estaba más cerca del interruptor de fuego, como lo tocará todo terminaría calcinado, solo había dado dos pasos y ya sentía como todo se le caía encima; un paso más, solo uno y su mano terminaría pulsando dicho interruptor. Y antes de posar finalmente su mano en ese botón rojo, sujetaron su mano izquierda provocando que se desplomara como peso muerto ya que sus piernas no lograron soportar más la tensión y peso de su cuerpo. Aquel sujeto le arrimo tirando con suavidad de su mano, posó la cabeza de la joven en su región clavicular llevando la otra mano a la cabeza de la chica; su olor era fresco,limpio, y su cuerpo era cálido, a penas se había fijado en su rostro, pero sabía que su tez era suave. Él aproximo sus labios a su oreja y le susurro:

"_Te dije que salieras de aquí, pequeña_"

La misma voz de antes le habló y le produjo un fuerte escalofrío. ¿Acaso tenía idea de lo imposible que es respirar en ese lugar? ¿Cómo iba a salir de ahí si apenas hay oxígeno?, a todo esto, a él ese hedor no le afectaba. Katherine trato de balbucear algo, estaba aún bajo los síntomas del déficit de oxígeno. Poco a poco las fuerzas volvían a ella y deseaba que el maldito hedor desapareciera de una vez, movió levemente la cabeza para ver la cara de su fornido asaltante de profundos y ardientes ojos ámbar y cabello azabache, le daban un toque más atractivo a su sexy figura; durante unos pocos segundos ella se perdió en los ojos de este joven y fascinante desconocido, un fugaz rubor se paso por sus pómulos. Él le miraba con seriedad y una oculta dulzura en sus ojos.

No iba a hacerle daño.

No quería hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Tras oír lo que Moisés tenía que decirle sobre su novia, se paró a pensar los cambios significativos que provocarían que ella supiera y empezará a formar parte de ese "mundo". Pero sería tan perfecto que todo fuera como él había soñado en tantas ocasiones, ¡podrían esos sueños hacerse realidad!; aunque quizá esto no fuera lo más adecuado para Katherine. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Kratos, el rottweiler del rubio que se manifestó en la puerta en un solo parpadeo, los miraba con la boca abierta y el cuerpo rígido. Ambos jóvenes se miraron y el animal dio un ladrido. Aquello era una señal de que efectivamente no estaban solos y que el nuevo recién llegado no era nada más y nada menos que un Demonio, ambos se pusieron en pie al unísono y salieron de la habitación con rapidez, Kratos tomó la delantera y sus patas traseras patinaron debido a la brusquedad con la que había tomado el giro para entrar en la cocina. Katherine había ido a la cocina incómoda por Moisés, y el demonio recién llegado estaba allí; la carrera hasta la cocina se le hizo casi interminable,su respiración estaba cada vez más cargada y su pulsación estaba por las nubes, escuchaba a cien sus latidos, sino la hubiera dejado ir sola o si la hubiera parado unos instantes. La luz de la cocina estaba ahí mismo a un solo paso, con una mano sujeto el lateral del marco de la puerta y se impulso, necesitaba ver que Katherine estaba bien, tenía que estarlo, ojala lo estuviera. Moisés le seguía de cerca y entró en primer lugar en el momento que su amigo se quedo helado. Estaba petrificado por lo que su vista le estaba proporcionando, eso tenía que ser un sueño.<p>

* * *

><p>No está bien que tus labios rocen los de un demonio, peor aún es que te entregues a uno de ellos con tanta facilidad, el beso duró lo que tardó el Rottweiler en abalanzarse sobre ambos, para sorpresa de Katherine detrás del animal Moisés tenía el puño rodeado por una luz celeste que procedía del nombrado miembro. El individuo la mantenía junto a él por su brazo que rodeo su cintura, dio un veloz paso lateral produciendo que las fauces del animal quedarán a milímetros de la cara de la chica, que sintió como un terror le azotaba. Tras el castañeo de dientes Moisés obligo al animal volverse un ser inmaterial, atravesando a Katherine sin producirle daño alguno, y no era lo único inmaterial ahora, su querido desconocido había desparecido para su vista, lo único que podía ver era a Peter apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándole de mala manera, en sus ojos se podían ver las llamas de su alma explosionar. La menor aún seguía sorprendida y atemorizada, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que acaba de pasar en los últimos 5 minutos.<p>

-Yo no sé…Que está pasando

-Mejor que no lo sepas

Peter se acerco a ella muy enfurecido y le tomo de la muñeca izquierda de mala manera, analizo la marca que surgió "VI" minúsculas marcas bajo estos número y bajo estas, estaba escrito "Kevin Regnard"

-Hijo de puta- soltó la muñeca con mucha brusquedad

Katherine se agarró la muñeca con temor, en el tiempo que llevaban nunca lo había visto así, Peter indignado golpeó la pared con el puño produciendo una gran grieta y posteriormente un boquete. Ella se acerco a él, se puso a un lado y tomo su mano llevándola a su mejilla

-…P-Peter

-Joder, Kather, esto no tenía porque pasar así

-Lo siento, creo que he hecho algo muy malo

-No es tu culpa, es culpa de esa cosa- señaló al exterior siguiendo con sus ojos los movimientos que se estaban produciendo fuera- ¡Maldita escoria!

-No puedo…verlo- sentía como en el interior de su pecho algo se consumía en llamas- Peter déjame verlo, ¡Quiero verlo!

Los ojos de la joven no daban abasto a lo que acababa de ocurrir, su novio había apuñalado uno de sus costados, la miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras los de ella perdían un brillo ámbar que estaba emergiendo lentamente mientras trataban de hablar.

-¿Por qué me has hecho es…?

-Siempre y solo mía

Le dio un beso en la frente mientras ella perdía el conocimiento, la sujetó y luego la cargó en brazos, los últimos rayos del sol los iluminaron, dando un brillo de dolor a una lagrima que había escapado de uno de los ojos de la menor, la sangre chorreaba en abundancia, iba a morir desangrada; o no.

-Lo lamento,Peter. No hay nada que hacer contra Regnard- se apresuro a decir Moisés tras entrar por la ventana de la cocina

Kratos miró a la desfallecida con temor y recelo, enseñando sus dientes actualmente rojizos, una minúscula gota de sangre que resbalo por sus labios cayó contra las baldosas de granito del suelo de la cocina, provocando en Kathe, una fuerte palpitación. Moisés y Peter se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos dirigidos después a la joven cuya herida dejó de sangrar repentinamente.

-La hizo suya…Se la ha llevado…Moi, me la ha quitado

-Jade, sabrá elegir lo mejor para ella.

-¿No hay manera de borrar sus recuerdos?- su pulsación se elevo nuevamente

-Peter…No podemos hacerle eso a un semi-diantre…Regnard se los implantaría de Nuevo.

-¡No vuelvas a mencionar que es un "_semi-diantre_"! no digas tonterías, Moisés

Peter no estaba dispuesto ha aceptar la realidad y un silencio mortal se sembró en el lugar. Siendo o no ese ser, el móvil de Kathe comenzó a sonar, ya eran las 20:00 p.m y su padre ya estaba abajo, esperando a que su hija regresara de esa "aventura" por la que había pasado. ¿Y ahora qué? No se puede poner en pie un cuerpo dormido, no se puede despertar a una persona que ha sufrido una abducción sin que sufra algún trastorno. Esos chicos eran humanos con capacidades especiales, que debían mantener el orden entre el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos, enfrentando demonios y entes perversas. Sí, demonios y entes malignas. ¿Realmente crees que esto puede ser de este modo? ¿Es posible romper las leyes de la física?


End file.
